Mystery Girl
by TheMeanGreenThing
Summary: In an alternate universe, Elphaba meets Glinda at a club. But this mysterious blonde isn't all she appears to be. She holds so many secrets. Will Elphie fall for the enigmatic girl? Are Glinda's intentions as good as they seem? Sorry, I suck at descriptions. It's my very first Fanfiction. AU, Gelphie, M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to the Wicked musical(I sure wish I did!). Nor do I own any non-original songs. ****Any OC's are mine though!  
**

I shut my eyes as a new song started and leaned back in my chair until my

back connected to the bar counter. I breathed deeply, taking in the sounds

of the club. The drunken laughter, the clinking of glasses, and of course

the loud music. One could get lost in the sounds of a place like this, and

I fully planned to.

"yes I can see her

Cause every girl here wanna be her

Oh she's a diva

I feel the same and I wanna meet her"

I sat back up and looked at the people on the dancefloor. That's when I saw her.

Straight blonde hair, just past her shoulders. Average height. Slender, but fit body. Tight dark blue dress, reaching down to about mid-thigh.

I could tell even from this distance that she was

that girl. The girl I'd seen at this club six times these last couple of

weeks.

She looked up from her dancing and her eyes locked onto mine. I blinked and just like that, she was gone.

"weird..." I muttered to myself. Who could she be? I scanned the room for any sign of her, but I saw none. Whatever.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom to relieve the sudden pressure in my

bladder. I walked into the first open stall and went about my business. As

I flushed the toilet, the bathroom door opened. I walked out of my stall

and nearly collided with the mystery girl. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I should have been paying more attention,"

she said as she walked into the stall I just exited.

I washed my hands and looked at my reflection. Long, black hair that goes halfway down my back. Sharp, angular facial features. Dark and brooding brown eyes. Gangly limbs. Oh, and the green skin. So very different from the girl I nearly crashed into.

I shook my head and back to my seat at the bar. She had blue eyes, eyes that looked like

they could pierce my soul.

I wonder what she's doing at a place like this? But then, what am I doing

at a place like this? My thoughts turn what happened with my sister Nessarose, three weeks ago.

I was the one who ended up with the brains out of the two

of us, while she got the prettier face, and non-green skin. She got all the guys through out

school, while I focused more on my education.

In fact, I came home early from the library one day to find her using her charms on my boyfriend, Trevor. I shouldn't have been so surprised. They were always flirty towards one another. And he always thought it'd be funny to

tell me how much he'd like to fuck this girl or that girl.

But we had been together for nine months... maybe it was because I never let us do anything beyond hug. We had only ever kissed once, and only because he surprised me. To be perfectly honest though, I didn't really have feelings for him. He was just accepting of me, at first at least.

Perhaps Mystery Girl is here to forget her pain, at least temporarily, just like me.

I jumped slightly when there was a tap on my left shoulder. I turned to

face a chubby middle aged man with a comb over. "Can I get a pretty vegetable a

drink?" he asked. I shrugged. Why not? I planned on getting drunk anyway,

so why pay for it? Asshat or not, a free drink is a free drink.

He sat down next to me and got the attention of one of

the bartenders. "Can I get a Sex on a Beach for me, and a Screaming Orgasm for Asparagus over here?" he requested, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

Oz, does this

guy he's going to get girls by ordering drinks that implies they're whores?

He put his arm around my waist. I tensed up. What the fuck is this guy

thinking? "you know... I could give you a REAL screaming orgasm back at my

place... What do you say?" ew what the hell? I opened my mouth to reply

when suddenly a woman pushed her way between us, knocking Comb Over guy out of his seat and onto his ass on the floor. She glared at him. "beat it bub. She's not

for you" she said as she spat at him. He got up, glared at my savior, and

walked away. To try and get with some other poor girl no doubt.

It wasn't until he left that I turned towards the woman that saved me from an extremely awkward situation. I gaped in surprise. It was Mystery Girl. She

sat in the now vacant seat beside me. "So, you come here often?" she asked,

winking. I shrugged. "About as often as you I'd guess" I replied. She

laughed lightly. "yeah, well I guess we both have our reasons for being

here huh?" she held out her hand to me. "The names Glinda, in case you

were wondering." I took her hand. "I'm Elphaba." So the mystery girl has a name. Glinda. Interesting. She smiled at me. "It suits you. A unique girl should have a unique name."

I braced myself, expecting rude comments about my skin. "I'm not saying its a bad thing," Glinda quickly continued. "In my eyes, different is exciting, and I definitely like different." I laughed, relaxing a bit.

Just then, the bartender came over to us with two drinks in his hands. "where did that man go?" he asked. "he left. Said to

have you give this lady his drink instead" I replied, pointing at Glinda.

The bartender shrugged and handed us the drinks.

"Thank you" I said after

he left. "Hmm?" Glinda asked, sipping her drink. "for saving me from that

creep." she laughed. "It's no problem really! You looked like you needed

some rescuing." I nodded. We continued talking and ordering drinks.

After a

while, everything started spinning and mushing together. "Hey, lets get you home, Elphie, before you pass out or throw up." I laughed at that. Now wouldn't that just be embarrassing?

I let her guide me to the exit and I somehow managed to stand upright as she hailed a taxi.

After that, I remember getting into the car and throwing up out the window then passing out.

When I awoke the next morning, I was dimly aware of my arms being wrapped around someone. I slowly opened my eyes to see Glinda's staring back at

me.

"well hello sweety, was it as good for you as it was for me?" She asked.

**And That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed (:**

**Please, rate and review! If people actually like this, I'll continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested, here is the second chapter! I'll probably update this once a week or so, unless otherwise requested.**

**Just so we're clear, I may wish with all my heart that I own Wicked, or anything to do with it, but sadly I don't**

"Ah… Whaa?!" I bolted upright and scooted away from Glinda, and promptly fell off of the bed. She burst out laughing. I managed to untangle myself from the blankets and get a look at the room I was in. It was my bedroom. I stood up and started apologizing. "Glinda, I'm sorry, I was drunk, I had no idea, I wouldn't have done it if I was sober I promise I just argh,"

Glinda interrupted once she stopped laughing. "Hush, I was only kidding. You were so drunk last night that you told the cab driver you lived in Kansas with your aunt Em, and pet dog, Toto. What's Kansas by the way? Are all people green from there? Anyway, I had to find your driver's license in order to figure out your address before he got too mad at us. You threw up a couple of times, out the window, thank Oz. When I finally got you up the stairs of your apartment, you could hardly walk at all. So I had to help you change into night clothes. Once I finally managed to get you into your bed, I went to go home, but you begged me to stay. You were scared about something, but wouldn't tell me what. So I slept on the edge of your bed. I was as surprised as you were to wake up the way we did honestly."

Kansas? Where did that come from? My face flushed from embarrassment. "I can't believe that happened. I am so sorry. Normally, I barely drink at all." Glinda waved the apology off with her hand. "It's not a big deal. All and all, it was quite an entertaining night," she said, chuckling lightly. Glinda sat up on the edge of my bed. "But, you probably want me gone and out of your hair now, so I'll be gone."

I watched her as she got up and walked towards the bedroom door. She took a lingering glance at my Emerald City Symphony poster that was on the wall to the right of the door. She turned around one last time. "Bye Elphaba. We WILL see each other again." And with that, she walked out of the room.

I stood there, emotions swimming, confusion dominating the rest. Was that a bit of sadness that I saw in Glinda's eyes before she left? I shook my head. No, she had said it so lightly. I must just be imagining things.

The front door shut, notifying me that the strange yet intriguing blonde had left. "I should have at least thanked her!" I said aloud. Something inside of me was screaming to go after Glinda. I debated with myself for only a moment or two before I ran over to my small closet and threw my clothes off and pulled on a plain black dress. I ran out of my room and to the front door. I quickly put on and laced my boots, then grabbed my purse. I was in such a hurry, I didn't even think about my hair that I usually braided or put up in a bun. I was out of the house in less than two minutes.

Locking the door, I cursed under my breath as I saw the blonde already three blocks down the road. I quickly made my way to the first stoplight, and ran across the street as soon as a car passed, not bothering to wait for the cross walk to give me the okay. I ran to the next light and as I crossed, a black Bugatti nearly hit me. I smacked the hood as the guy inside slammed on his horn. "Watch where you're going, moron!" I yelled as I hurried past.

Glinda was a block and a half ahead of me. I put on some more speed, thankful that the light allowed me to safely cross this time. I saw now on the same block as the blonde. "Glinda!" I yelled. She didn't hear me, but a startled old man glared at me. I shouted her name a few more times before cursing out loud. "The girl might as well be deaf!" I sighed, irritated, as I ran a hand through my hair.

A woman that appeared to be in her forties or so lightly grabbed my arm. I turned to her. "What?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice. She smiled at me. "Don't let her go sweetheart." And then she was on her way again. I looked up to see Glinda turn the corner. I turned back to the woman, but she was gone, lost in the crowd of people. I started running again. As I rounded the corner, I tripped over a familiar blonde tying her shoe. I landed with a hard thump on my back. "Oof," I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Elphaba? What are you doing on the ground?" Glinda asked. I looked up at her, and then shut my eyes again. "I. Was wondering. If. You. Breakfast. Me?" I managed to get out while catching my breath. The blonde laughed. "Of course I'll go get breakfast with you. But you didn't have to nearly kill yourself trying to ask!" I opened my eyes to see her smiling brilliantly down at me. "Let me help you up," She said, giving me her hand. "People are staring." I grabbed her hand and looked around. People were watching us as they walked by, some were just standing, and one guy was even taking pictures. Once I was upright once more, I saw a little girl and her mother watching me as they walked past. "Mommy, why is that lady green?" The girl asked her mother, none too quietly. "Hush dear. She probably has a disease. Stay away from anyone you see like her."

I turned around, back to Glinda, blinking away the shame filled tears that stung her eyes suddenly. "Right," I began, my voice slightly shaky. "Breakfast. I know this great café that is only two blocks to the right from here." Glinda nodded and stuck out her arm. "Sounds great! Lead the way." I linked arms with her and led her over to the café.

We walked in silence until we reached the outside of the café. "Here we are, The Emerald Nightingale, home of the Emerald City's best cinnamon rolls!" Glinda clapped her hands together. "Oh goody! I love cinnamon rolls!" She exclaimed. I chuckled, stashing away that bit of information for future use. Just in case.

The waiter greeted us and sat us in a corner of the café that was away from the windows. "It is a pleasure to see you Miss Elphaba, as usual. Are you going to introduce me to your lovely lady friend?" The waiter asked me. "But of course. Yanis, this is my new friend, Glinda. Glinda, this is Yanis." The two strangers shook hands. "C'est un plaisir, Miss Glinda." Yanis said, bowing slightly. "Indeed it is." Glinda replied, smiling at the man. Yanis turned towards me. "The usual, Madame?" I nodded. "Glinda would like the same." I said. "I will have that out, right away!" And with that, Yanis was off, bustling towards the kitchen.

"So, what's life like for you?" Glinda asked me. "What do you mean?" I replied. "Like, what do you do during the day? We already know you're a party animal by night," She teased. I smiled. "Well, I actually work at the library in downtown. Mostly in the back, sorting books, as most people have a problem with the green. How about you?" I asked, curious as to what the blonde did for a living.

The blonde was silent for a minute. Strange. Words seemed to come so easily to her. "Well," She started, "I actually attend Shiz University. But since summer began, I've been in the EC, visiting my… cousin… Annabeth." Shiz? This girl was not only intriguing, but apparently well off with money. Or smart enough to get a good scholarship. Shiz was extremely expensive. "Where are you from? If you don't mind my asking." The blonde shook her head. "I don't mind. I grew up in Frottica. Gillikin country. Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands is what I used to refer to myself as," She laughed lightly. "But how about you? Where is Kansas?"

I shrugged. "I think my drunken mind just made that up honestly. My father is a minister. When I was younger, we spent a fair amount of time in the Quadling country because he was preaching the word of the Unnamed God to the natives. Aside from that, I grew up mostly in Munchkinland. Nest Hardings to be more specific." Glinda's eyes widened. "So, I bet you've met the Eminent Thropp then?" She asked. "Met him? I'm related to him. He's my grandfather." The blonde gasped. "So… You're…" "The third Thropp Descending?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. Technically." "Technically?" Glinda questioned. "Yep. Technically. I don't want to be though. I have no interest in being the next Eminent Thropp. But I can't decline until I turn twenty. Eighteen may be the legal age in most of Oz, but as a Third Thropp Descending, you're not home free until you are no longer a teen. I don't know exactly why it's that way. But it is." I shrugged, feigning indifference on the matter.

Yanis arrived then, with two giant cinnamon rolls, each on a separate plate, along with two glasses of milk. "One for the Green One, and one for her friend. Please, enjoy." He set the plates and glasses down, bowed, and left again. "Thank you Yanis!" Glinda called after him. "Oh, Elphaba! This smells delicious!" The blonde exclaimed, inhaling deeply. I smirked. She was so perky. Normally it would annoy me, but there was something different about the blonde that was seated across from me. I was drawn to her in the strangest of ways. "Elphaba?" She asked, drawing me out of my musing. "Hmm?" "You were staring with a weird look on your face. Is something wrong?" Glinda asked. "Oh, not at all. I was just thinking." I replied.

We ate our food, chatting comfortably about the warm weather, news, and the like. Glinda finished her plate and leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach. "Wow. That was amazing! We'll have to come here again sometime," She said, smiling at me. I nodded. "Indeed." I looked at my watch, and jolted into a standing position. "Oz Dammit!" I cursed. Glinda looked at me questioningly. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "I'm late for work!" I put money on the table. "I am so sorry Glinda, but I have to go! I can't afford to lose my job. Will I see you this weekend?" I rushed my words, but the blonde understood me. "Same place as always!" She flashed me a brilliant smile. "Now go silly, before you get into trouble!" She said. I nodded. "Right. Okay then. I'll see you later!" I rushed over towards the door. "It's a date!" Glinda called after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheIDIOTwriter: If you need more now, just wait until the interesting things start happening! **

**I apologize for the super duper short chapter, but the ones in Glinda's perspective have to be short for the time being. I promise to post a longer chapter ASAP!**

**Without further ado, I present to you chapter three!**

Glinda's POV.

As Elphaba left the café, I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number that was quickly becoming as familiar as my own. Humming softly to myself, I waited for the phone to ring three times, just as it always did before it was answered. On the third ring, there was a click.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"It's me. You asked that I kept you posted." I replied.

"Yes. What do you have to report?"

"All is going according to plan. I made contact with the girl last night after the observation period, just as you asked. She seems to trust me already, even if is only a small amount so far."

"Good," Came the voice. "Continue to gain her trust. Once you have, report back to me."

There was a click and a beep, indicating the call was over. I let out the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. "I can do this." I said quietly to myself. "For momsie and popsicle."

After gathering my things and making sure I gave the waiter Elphaba's money, I left the café and flagged down a cab. I got one on my second try. I climbed in and sighed. "Where ya headed, Miss?" The cab driver, an older but kind gentleman asked. "42nd and Northend, please." I replied politely. "Right away Miss. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Once the cab reached it's destination, I thanked the driver profusely and made my way to the hotel I had been staying in the past few weeks. The Emerald Grand, it was called. And quite grand it was. It was the kind of hotel Momsie and Popsicle would insist on staying in. Tears welled up in my eyes thinking about my beloved parents. I can do this. No one else can save them. I went to my room, perfectly calm on the outside. When I got in however, I threw myself on the queen sized bed and started crying. I missed them so much…

After a good long cry, I sat up; more determined than ever that I would make this work. It was time for me to figure out my next move to bring down Elphaba Thropp.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the lovely Guest: I dunno, maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll have to wait and see! Mwahaha!**

**I'm not sure why, but I struggled all day with finishing this chapter. I guess when you have the entire plot figured out, the chapters leading up to interesting things are more difficult because you want to get them out of the way.**

**I love reviews. Even if it's as simple as someone asking for an update. They motivate me, make me smile, and not to mention makes me feel special and happy that people actually want to read my writing.**

**Oh, before I forget. Unless a chapter is specifically marked, it is safe to assume that it is in Elphaba's perspective. I might just lable all of them to be safe though.**

**Okay I'll shut up now~**

**As promised, here is chapter four!**

Elphaba's POV.

I hummed happily to myself while sorting books. I really

liked working here in the library, and even preferred being kept away from

the public eyes. This way, I get to indulge in my solitary nature while

dealing with what I loved most. Taking a big stack of nonfiction works, I

started sorting them by order of the author's last name on one of the book

carts.

While working in a comfortable rhythm, I immersed myself in my thoughts.

Thoughts that all lead back to the mysterious blonde haired beauty, Glinda.

There was something not quite right about her. There were several moments

when she'd look at me strangely, almost as though she were sizing me up.

But at the same time, she was sweet, and seemed as though she

genuinely wanted to be around me. Which was something very few people want,

especially when they first meet me. Even Briana, one of the few friends I

have, had her reservations at first.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. Briana poked her head in.

"I was just thinking about you." I said, chuckling. The girl always seemed

to have perfect timing. She grinned and walked in. "Your thoughts must have

drawn me here then! Though I am curious as to what the Green Bean was

thinking." She leaned against the wall.

"What do you want, you old hag?" I asked playfully. Though

Briana was only a year older than me at nineteen, I gave her that nickname.

She retaliated with Green Bean. She was the first friend I made in the EC,

really the first actual friend I've ever had. She had shoulder length dark

brown hair, and matching eyes that were always twinkling mischievously. She

was a good four inches shorter than my 5'8, but she made up for it with her

spunk. "I just wanted you to know that I saved your ass when you didn't

show up this morning. I risked my own hide to come back here and sort books

so that the real old hag, Theresa wouldn't notice. You need to be more

careful hun; you know she's looking for any excuse to get you fired."

I sighed. "You're right. I just had a crazy night and morning that included

me waking up with a girl in my bed." Briana's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my!

Someone got laid, willingly by the Green Bean?" "That's not even what

happened!" I exclaimed. I could feel my face flush. "Based on the shades of

green you're turning, I have a hard time believing you! You totally banged

a girl last night. Was she pretty at least? Maybe purple skinned?" Bri was

the only person that I've ever told about my sexuality, and she teases me

about it every chance she gets.

"There was no banging of any sorts last night!" I exclaimed, feeling quite

indignant. I proceeded to tell her everything that happened, starting with

seeing Glinda at the club and finishing with the café. "It sounds like

Blondie might have a bit of a crush!" Briana said in a singsong voice.

Before I could reply, the announcement speakers crackled to life. "The

library is now closing, please check out any books that you have or return

tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we will be opening at nine in the

morning. Thank you and have a good evening." Briana made a face that caused

me to burst into laughter. "The REAL old hag sounds like a dying Rhino."

She said, joining in on the laughter.

She helped me put away the rest of the books and clean up before we both

left the library. "You want a ride home so you can get ready for your hot

date?" Brianna asked, winking. I blushed and nodded. "Thanks Bri. It's

greatly appreciated!" She waved my gratitude away. "Hop in sistah!" She

said as we got to her light blue Mini Coup. I quickly got in and buckled.

Bri started the car, and put in her self-crafted My Chemical Romance CD

containing all her favorite songs from the band.

The short brunette sped out of the library parking lot and swerved as she

nearly hit a car in the lane she pulled into. "What an ass! Did you see

that? Someone needs to learn how to drive!" She exclaimed. "Yeah,

everyone's out to get you." I agreed. Briana huffed and cranked up the

volume.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

they could care less as long as someone'll bleed

so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

She belted out the words as they came, completely off key

but not caring in the least. My Chem really wasn't in my favorite genre of

music, but seeing Briana enjoy herself so much while listening to them

never ceased to make me appreciate them.

After several songs, and cursing when Bri nearly hit an

older lady crossing the street, we finally made it to my apartment. "Thanks

for the ride. Now I know what to avoid if I would like to live to the ripe

old age of nineteen." I teased. Bri winked. "Living dangerous is my motto

baby! It would help you to live a little bit sometimes as well." We hugged

before I got out of the car. "Don't have too much fun with Blondie!" she

said. "You want me to live, and then you tell me to control myself? Make up

your mind!" I snapped, grinning. "Fine, fine! Go get wild and crazy!" She

called after me while I retreated to my door.

I waved at her and entered the house. Crap. I had forgotten to lock up

before I chased after Glinda this morning. Had that really only been this

morning? It felt like so long ago. Grabbing an apple to eat, I went about

getting ready to meet the blonde at the club. It was just before eight, so

I could be there by 8:30 without a problem. I found and put on a modest

dark blue dress, put on my nicest pair of boots, washed up, braided my

hair, and was out the door again in less than twenty minutes. I made sure

to lock it this time though.

As I flagged down the nearest taxi, I realized there was a weird feeling in

my stomach. Was it hunger? No,

my stomach. Was it hunger? No, it was different from that. "Where you headed to ma'am?" The cab driver asked. "Huh? Oh." I distractedly told him where to go. As we started moving, the feeling intensified. It didn't feel like a stomach ache. Or a cramp. It felt more like... Tingles. Why was my stomach tingling? And why did the thought of Glinda make it worse? This must be looked into. Perhaps my psychology book had something about the feeling.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when the cab came to a sudden stop. "Where here, Miss." I payed the man more than what was required, and climbed out. I walked into the club, and went to my typical seat at the bar so I could observe the dancefloor. I was so distracted with my thoughts however, that I almost didn't notice a grinning Glinda walking up to me. I startled when I finally noticed her.

"My, aren't we a bit jumpy this evening?" She teased. I smiled sheepishly, suddenly very self conscious. "I'm sorry, I was thinking, and I didn't even notice you." Glinda let out a light laugh. "I could tell." She sat by me and put her head on my shoulder. "How was your day?" She asked. "I avoided trouble at work today, which is always good. And yourself?" I questioned. "It was far too long for my taste. That always happens when I have something positively excitifying to look forward to." She replied. Excitifying? "You mean exciting. And what were you looking forward to?" "Whatever," she said, sitting back up. "And I was looking forward to seeing you again! You silly green thing." She did a little happy bounce. I blushed and turned away.

"Are you okay? You're turning into different shades of green." Glinda placed her hand on my cheek and made me look at her. I nodded. "It's my way of blushing." I explained, slightly embarrassed. A look of understanding crossed the blonde's face.

"I see!"

Before I could say anything, Glinda's phone went off. She picked it up, looked at the number, and sighed. "I have to take this. It'll be quick, I promise!" She said apologetically. I nodded, completely understanding.

"Hello?"

"No, I'm working on it."

"I don't know what to tell you. Its not like these things happen over night."

Glinda sighed. It was very clear she was irritated.

"No, I need more time!" She cried, suddenly very distressed.

"Please... I'll figure out a way to make it happen."

"What?! No I won't do that!"

"No, no please okay fine I'll do it, just please, I need more time than that."

She sighed again, this time in defeat.

I raised an eyebrow once she finished the call. "Everything alright?" I asked. Glinda looked like she was going to cry. "Its just my... Aunt... And her... Husband. They have unrealistic expectations of me. Look, I know we just got here, but I really need to go. I'm really sorry, its just this crisis needs to be taken care of. Tomorrow is Saturday... If I give you my number, perhaps we can work somthing out for then?"

"Sure Glinda, and hey, if you want to talk about any of it, I'm here, okay?" I said as I handed her my phone. She nodded and put her number in. When I put my phone back in my pocket, Glinda hugged me tightly. "Thank you. And again, I'm very sorry." She kissed me on the cheek before hurrying out the exit. I placed a hand on my cheek, feeling more confused than ever.

**I apologize for the weird line spacing in this chapter! I'm posting it off of my phone, so its tripping out. I'll be sure to use my laptop for future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I took so long to update! The end of summer got crazy. I got a jaw infection because of one of my wisdom teeth, and was pretty out of it. And once school started, I got them pulled, and it was just a mess. After that, I guess I just forgot because of my school work. I will try to post every Friday or Saturday at the very least from now on though!**

**Lucifer: No worries! I'm just happy people actually want to read this!**

**Jmonet2001: *pounds keyboard incoherently* Yay I'm glad! You seriously made my night when I read that. And to answer your question, you have to use the copy and paste method instead of uploading a file. It's a pain in the ass really.**

**Guest1: Well, she could be. I think you'll be surprised when you find out for sure though ;) See, Glinda has already dropped hints as to how many/who is involved. Very subtle(For Glinda) ones, but hints nonetheless.**

**Guest2: Yes, dang phones! Haha. Glinda's motives will become slightly more apparent within a few chapters~ Oh, yeah. Elphie is falling hard.**

**I love reviews, they make me giddy :D. They also let me know people actually want this. So, review if you'd like~**

**I have found a wonderful Beta, and we have come up with terribly wonderful ideas for this story :D *In best Lion King imitation voice* BE PREPAAAAAAAARED!**

**Onto chapter five! Have some awkward naked Gelphie heh heh heh ;D**

Elphaba's POV

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.  
_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_  
I listened to the song for just a moment longer before answering. It wasn't a number I recognized. "Hello?" My voice was groggy, and I practically croaked the word.

"Hi Elphie!" The voice chirped. It took me a second to realize it was Glinda. I sat up in bed and cleared my throat.  
"Glinda! Hi! You do realize it's six in the morning, on a Saturday, right?" Her dainty giggle sent goose bumps across my skin.  
"Well, good morning to you too. I just felt absolutely terrindible about last night, so I wanted to make it up to you somehow." She sure had interesting vocabulary choice.  
"Don't worry about it Glinda. I understand. But we can definitely hang out if you'd like."  
She giggled again, causing me to smile. Why did she have such an effect on me?  
"Good! Because in already here." She said.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Your house of course!" The doorbell rang just then.  
"What?! Um hold on!"

I scrambled out of bed and dropped my phone in the process. I threw some clothes on and quickly ran through the house, picking up garbage and straightening up. Why was she here so early? Why am I so excited to see her again? I sighed and went to the door. I really needed to figure my thoughts out later.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Sure enough, Glinda was standing there, with a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a light pink shirt and dark blue jeans. In her hand was a pink purse, as well as her cell phone. "Well don't just stand there!" She huffed before embracing me. Caught off guard, I awkwardly patted her back. I just couldn't comprehend why she would feel the need to show up so early in the day.

"Um, come in." I offered after we parted from a slightly too long hug. Ugh, come on Elphaba, stop getting so flustered!  
"I thought you'd never ask." Glinda smiled before breezing into the house.  
She made herself at home on the couch while I went into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked.  
"Ooh, yes please!" She answered.  
I hummed softly to myself as I started the coffee pot. "So, what brings you here so early?" I asked.  
"I had to choose between going with my cousin on a trip to Quadling country, or find ways to entertain myself here. I chose the latter. The train station is pretty close to here, so I decided to drop by." Glinda explained.

Once the coffee was done, I brought two cups over and sat next to her on the couch. "So, what are you going to so while she's gone?"  
"Well, I have to either spend a fortune staying at a hotel, or find someone to crash with for three weeks. And seeing as I don't really know anyone, I'll probably go with the former." Glinda said.

Part of me knew it was a bad idea, but the rest of me really wanted to offer for her to stay. "You could crash here if you'd like." I said before I could stop me.  
Glinda beamed. "Really? Oh, I don't know, I wouldn't want to impose..."  
I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I insist!"

Glinda threw her arms around me, causing me to spill my coffee all over us. "Oh no!" She gasped. I hissed in pain. "Elphie are you okay? I'm so sorry oh my Oz!" I scrambled off of the couch to get a towel. "It's fine, really. Are you okay Glinda?" I asked as I found the towel and went back to the couch. The blonde nodded. She looked quite upset. "Hey, everything is fine Glinda. It only burned at first. It doesn't hurt anymore, okay?" I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay…" She said after searching my eyes.

After I finished cleaning up the mess, I noticed that Glinda's shirt was soaked. "You should change. I have shirts in the middle drawer of the dresser in my bedroom. Pants in the bottom. Dresses in the closet. I'm not sure if you'll fit those or the pants though. I'm going to hop into the shower, so if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Glinda nodded. "I'll be decent when you get out!" She winked. I flushed and went to the bathroom, embarrassed of the images that flashed through my mind. I shut the door and began undressing. Once I was naked, I looked at my reflection, just as I always did before bathing. I'm not sure why I do it, I suppose it's because I've always been self-conscious about my body. Sometimes I would talk to myself, sometimes positively, sometimes not. I would always notice flaws though. Gangly limbs. Abnormally long torso. Knobby knees. Turning away, I sighed. Nobody in their right mind would ever find me attractive. Especially not someone like Glinda…

Stepping into the shower, I turned on the water. Is that what I feel towards the blonde? Attraction? No, I've been attracted to someone before. This was different. This was… Stronger. Could it be romantic feelings? "Stop it right now Elphaba Thropp. This can't happen. First off, She's WAY out of your league. Second, you barely even know this girl. You met her at a club. That typically means bad news. Drama. Baggage. Things you have enough of as it is on your own. No. You will not like Glinda Upland. You just won't. But… She seems kind enough. She doesn't flinch at your touch. She seems to genuinely care about your feelings. And sweet Oz is she beautiful. Maybe there's a chance… You're crazy. What makes you think she'd ever want to be with a scrawny green freak? What makes YOU so damn special? That's right. Nothing. You'd only hold someone like her back. And have you already forgotten, or chosen to ignore how strange it is that she suddenly shows up and minutes later has convinced you to let her stay with you for a few weeks? I'm almost positive she has an ulterior motive. She's probably just out to use you. But I do believe you're choosing to ignore how wonderful you feel whenever the blonde even just crosses your thoughts. And let's not forget when she kissed your cheek. That was the first time anyone had kissed you in any way, surely she wouldn't have done that if she had bad intentions?" I kept arguing with myself for the entire shower.

When I finished, I realized that if anyone had heard my mutterings, they would have had me locked up in a psych ward. I chuckled at that. I probably was a little on the insane side. When I stepped out of the tub, I realized I had left the towel I was going to use in my bedroom. "Shit." That meant I would either have to run out there and hope Glinda didn't see, or have her bring it to me. I chose the one that was least likely to cause her to see me naked. I stepped back into the tub and closed the curtain. "Glinda?" I called. The bathroom door opened a moment later, and the blonde's head popped in. "Yes?"

"Could you grab the towel off of my bed please? For some reason I forgot to grab it."

Glinda smiled. "Sure Elphie!" She disappeared for a minute and walked back into the bathroom. "This one?" She lifted up the brown towel. "Yes, Thank you!" She walked over to hand it to me, but slipped on the puddle of water I had caused earlier. Before I could react, she had fallen into the tub, knocking me down, and landing on top of me.

I blinked in surprise. Miraculously, I was uninjured. I looked up at Glinda, Who was just staring at me with an extremely shocked expression on her face. When I remembered how very naked I was, I blushed furiously. "Um, Glinda, would you mind getting off of me please? I'm sort of naked." I said, trying to appear nonchalant. She looked down and blushed. "Oh, yes. Sorry Elphie. I seem to have caught a bout of clumsiness this morning." When she didn't move, I blushed harder and raised an eyebrow. "Glinda?" Her head jerked back up. "You're still on top of me." Slowly, she nodded. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked. When I shook my head, she frowned. "Well… You are… Very beautiful." She said quietly. She lowered her head until our noses were gently touching. "Elphaba…" She whispered. Sweet Oz, was this actually happening? Was I even okay with this happening? No, I definitely was. "Glinda…" I breathed. This was so sudden, so confusing. She closed her eyes. And then, very abruptly, she got up and handed me the towel. "I'm sorry. I… Don't know what came over me. Elphie, please forgive me." She stammered before fleeing the bathroom.

I stood up and let out a shaky breath. What had all of that been about? Was I just imagining things, or was there actually a glimmer of fear in her eyes? Why would she be afraid? I glanced at my reflection and noticed my face was a very dark shade of green.

Once I had dried off, put clothes on, and returned to a normal shade of green, I emerged from my bedroom. Upon entering the living room, I noticed that Glinda was nowhere to be found. On the table, there was a note. It was written in girly swooping letters.

_Elphaba,_

_Sorry about all of that. And sorry for running off. I'm going to go get some things from my cousin's house. That is, assuming you're still willing to let me stay here for the duration of her trip. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't wait to eat breakfast. But perhaps we can go to lunch after I get back? I'd like that very much._

_Yours truly, _

_Glinda Upland._


End file.
